After Worth, Before Price
by S.E Writes
Summary: The human-like body he had was worthless, because he couldn't remember it's price. [Edited Summary] [Re-titled] [Afterlife AU] [Hints of L/Light]


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

His lungs burned and his chest constricted, screeching for air, pleading for oxygen. The man's eyes were squeezed shut in agony. Water blocked the nose and mouth of the mortal, his limbs flailed trying to reach out to the ever fading light of the surface, movements become more desperate as if, even with his visibility covered by a thin layer of skin, the creature could sense the withdrawment of light.

The Killer kept a firm grip on the human's shoulders', there was no escape for the man now. Killer had found him, and death would not be cheated.

Killer kept dragging the man down, quickly too. Humans were a species of light, and at the body's time of death, they should be as sinned as possible, as dark as possible. Humans lived off of light and took pleasure from hope. To take that away would encourage the soul to leave the body it once processed, meaning the idea of abandonment and passing would be welcomed by the spirit.

Killer continued to drown the man, pulling him down to the bottom of the river where slithering seaweed flowed, following the currant like water does wind. The man's body was now deadweight, the soul had left. There was no ounce of warmth or sense of a life source within the body any more.

His job was done.

Releasing the corpse, Kira watched the carcass fall further into the deep. He continued watching until the human's head could no longer be seen from the entrance of the seaweed's domain.

Kira stretched his limbs out, rapidly swimming, having desire to attain the attention of the sun once more. They had all been human once, every reaper and holy being had at one time lived the life of a flawed organism. Sometimes they all carved light.

Kira broke through the surface and spread out his ebony feathered wings, one powerful thrust of the extensions flung him into the chilly morning air. The sun's rays did little to provide heat, if only they could give as much heat as they do light maybe Kira wouldn't have been shivering.

Wind glided through his feathers, gently tickling the dark quills. With every flap of his wings, water droplets left on his skin evaporated, leaving behind a pleasant tingling sensation. He sailed through the air, dodging the tall skyscrapers and authentic buildings in the Tokyo area. Building after building, numerous people were located inside, working away to earn ends meat to support each individual lifestyle. Kira could particle hear the continued clicking of computer mouses and the constant tapping of digits on keyboards. Most of the people in Japan were hard working, and good people. Kira mourned the country's loss, every time he was tasked with removing one of these types of people from the physical realm.

However he never regretted it, or wished he wasn't the monster he is. Kira was given a purpose, something most of the population inhabiting Earth would never find. He was going to continue to follow that purpose until…well, until he's unable to. The purpose of sending souls to the spiritual realm was one shared throughout the reaper community. It was his purpose as well as the next reaper standing beside him.

It would sound more meaningful to say he followed the wind home; however in this life he didn't have the luxury of having such a prized location. The warehouse was just a shelter on the opposite side of town. It was one of the numerous downfalls to his job; traveling to the area he was beckoned and then returning to the warehouse, it was preposterous; the time it sometimes took. The list also included summing his own lunacy.

A reaper was certainly not human, but this didn't label them insane right away, madness was something you had to gain in order to have. Until a reaper's tipping point they will act and think as a human. Kira could almost touch the madness banging on the walls of his mind, it was just around the corner, and he could not bear waiting.

Having the same thought process of his human-self reminded him of the life he once had, even if the memories are bleak and unclear, it was unsettling to still have a realistic hold on reality. Kira couldn't wait until madness took his mind into the depths of carelessness and inattention.

The closer he came to the warehouse, the smaller the building became; all having the similar architecture, low to ground and acute concerning space. It was astounding a creature as horrific as he, may have once lived in a house with a number of different people related to him. He may have even loved them.

Another reason he needed to go insane, he had already forgotten what it was like to have a family, to feel love, or any other emotion. He had already lost his sense of basic emotion. The next step was to stop wondering. Humans and animals alike wonder, and that's what gets them killed. Wondering bring wanting, and trying to reach that want alimentally brings ruin. He needed to stop thinking as a human.

The warehouse finally came into view. The wood was rotting, and it appeared to be falling apart at the seams. There, unfortunately were no glass windows, just open squares allowing light in, as well as dirt, rain and animals. Not to mention that god-awful fan that just won't stop turning, it takes pride in ignoring its age and continues to work, creating unnecessary noise.

Kira expertly landed himself in the warehouse, by zooming in an open wood square. He was immediately shadowed by the old roof. He shivered, he was cold again.

Blasted weather. Blasted fan.

Kira strayed to the broken shards of glass which perhaps was once a mirror. A fractured image of him reflected a poetic picture of a torn being. Sinful maroon eyes, thin tan lips dropped into a modest frown, glossy locks worked into a messy desirable state, and tanned skin, left Kira feeling very human. He wasn't supposed to be human anymore, he was now a reaper; he took souls for a living, that wasn't a very human thing to do. The dark wings were the only thing saving him from looking exactly like the human he once was.

Not that the appearance meant anything to him. He couldn't remember memories of his past and therefore could not understand who he once was.

Setting himself down on a new mattress he had actually stolen from the warehouse across the street. He command his wings to fold against his sides, it was an easy way to avoid an uncomfortable laying positions. Pressing his head on the one pillow he had also obtained, moving to a comfortable sleeping position; Kira's eyelids slid shut. Sleep wasn't needed for a reaper to function, but was rather a hobby he couldn't drop.

His body slowly powered down, starting at his feet and working its way up. He was almost completely asleep when he heard the first beat. The sound was of not the beat of a heart or a drum, but more of wings, of air being moved with a consternate amount of force. The sound continued to come closer and closer until it was replaced by the thumping of feet. Kira kept his eyes closed. His body instinctively tense, as the footsteps grew near.

The footsteps suddenly halted for mere seconds before continuing and stopping close by his head

_"I know you're awake. Just shutting your eyes wouldn't fool anyone."_

It spoke…? That was definitely a voice, but from where did it come?

_"It's okay,"_ The voice insisted, _"in fact I think it would be better for the both of us if you didn't see me at all."_

Kira nodded slightly, understanding the underlying message; just keep your eyes shut.

What felt like a hand, brushed over his hair, petting him. Strangely, the feeling it brought was not of ill intension or negative in any way. It brought the sense of familiarity. However, it more than just familiar, it felt safe. When had anything felt safe? When had anything felt anything other than cold?

Kira couldn't answer himself. And that's when he knew. Knew why he couldn't open his eyes. The warm touch added with the words was enough to tell. This person was from his human life. Ghosts, despite human superstitions were very warm.

Ghosts were the second stage of reapers, they, like every human, started as a reaper with no recollection of their old life, however there comes a point where a reaper slowly loses their wings and becomes a ghost, a creature who is able to jump around the different universes as they please, collecting misguided souls and returning them to their proper place.

As the reaper begins to lose their feathers, they start to gain back their memories, one at a time. The process was a lot like rain, a few droplets at first and then just a downpour of memories.

Ghosts while being able to jump around different universes and dimensions, were only allowed to watch over the ones they knew in their old life.

Meaning the ghost in front of him was a blessing as well as a curse. Reapers weren't allowed to know anything from their previous life, this ghost being here defied that rule. In order to kept ghosts and reapers from interacting there was this function created preventing a reaper to know or see a ghost that was following them.

_"Reaper, what is your name?" _ The ghost asked.

"Kira."

_"It's very ironic, that kira happens to be your answer." _The ghost continued talking,_ "nonetheless, Kira, if you would be so kind to listen to me sing a song that is held with care between us in another life, it would be greatly appreciated."_

"You want to sing for me?"

_"Yes, Kira-kun, I believe that is what I just stated._"

"…Okay." Kira really had nothing to lose.

Kira waited. And waited and yet no sound came.

"Why haven't you started?" He was really quite curious about the (what sounded like) male's voice.

_"…I have to admit, I happen to be nervous."_

Understandable but not necessary.

"If you want you can hold my hand." Kira proposed, lifting up his right hand.

Without a word, the ghost laid his hand onto Kira's, giving a gentle squeeze.

Taking an audible breathe, the ghost started to sing.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, "_

_"You make me happy when skies are grey,"_

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. "_

The nameless ghost ended the first verse; his voice was a beautiful tone that any director would kill to have in their show. He thought the ghost was done but the ghost continued. Kira made sure not to interrupt.

_"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,"_

_"I dreamt I held you, in my arms,"_

_"When I woke dear, I was mistaken,"_

_"And I hung my head, and cried."_

The warmth was leaving. The ghost was slowly slipping away. The sense of loss was overpowering. The ghost retracted his hand. L was gone! L was leaving! Kira's throat was becoming choked up, L couldn't leave. L couldn't die! L couldn't – He just couldn't. Kira fought to for breath. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. The ghost was gone.

Who…who was L…?

An ebony feather lay innocently against the sheets of the bed, unattached from the wings it came.

Light was starting to lose his feathers.

* * *

_ (Finished: 16/06/2014 – 12:24 AM) – (Editing Finished: 16/06/2014 – 4:17 PM)_

_To: Cappy1234 (my babe, like serious, truly a beautiful, and amazing person). _

_From: Sofa, of course. _


End file.
